


The World Could Always Use More Heroes

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orientation Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, cock and ball worship, musk play, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: While visiting Brian, Lena begins to feel something she hasn't felt before. Her host is more than eager to take advantage.





	The World Could Always Use More Heroes

Lena arrived at the boy's house, hesitation stopping her from knocking on the door right away. He had told her that his parents and little brother were out — that it wouldn't be a problem that she was just showing up out of nowhere to hang out with someone twelve years her junior — but she had her doubts. Nonetheless, she pushed past her fear to knock on the door, trusting Brian's assurances that there wouldn't be any issues. Lena's intent was to ensure that Brian stayed on the right path. Heroes were few and far between, especially in a world so rich with greed — it was important to her that he didn't find the same seductions that many of those she fought had.

The door opened a few moments later. Brian stood a few inches shorter than her, a grin appearing on his face as he realised who it was. "Oh...! You actually came," he said aloud, sounding surprised. It wasn't every day that someone got to meet their hero face to face, even less so a second time. He extended a hand for Lena to shake, which she did without any visible hesitation. She flashed him a smile.

"Of course! That stereotype about heroes being bad at keeping time is an inaccurate one," she told him, before stepping inside as he moved to let her in. He shut the door behind her, and then led her into his living room, where he guided her to sit down on his couch, before walking over toward the kitchen door.

"Can I get you a drink of anything?" he asked, the smile on his face faltering for a moment, though Lena wasn't paying close enough attention to him to notice.

"Sure," Lena eventually replied, turning her head toward him. She expected to be asked what she wanted to drink, but instead, Brian turned around and headed into his kitchen, after which she could hear the sounds of a drink being prepared.

The drink was placed down in front of her moments later. Sitting in a martini glass, the liquid was orange coloured and smelled sweet. She glanced over at Brian, giving him a small smile, and then took a sip. The fact that she had just accepted alcohol from someone far younger than her didn't seem to hit her until she had already swallowed the first mouthful — nerves, she would have guessed, if her brain had even gotten far enough to take a guess as to why. The sweet taste overwhelmed her senses, though there was something else sitting behind it — almost... medicinal. She couldn't make out what it was.

The drink was addictive enough that it only took her a couple of minutes to finish it, all while Brian looked on with a badly hidden grin on his face. Lena noticed the grin, but she didn't think anything of it, far too distracted by a feeling growing inside her gut — it wasn't a stomach ache, but it was a definitive... weight, sitting there. Seconds passed, but the feeling didn't, and as Lena reached her hands down to touch her own stomach, even through her clothing she could feel that she was more sensitive than usual. Wherever she touched herself, she felt pins and needles running across her skin. She shivered.

She forgot where she was for a moment, lifting her shirt up to run her fingers across the bare skin. Brian watched on as his grin grew wider. The first part of his plan had worked perfectly... the second part, however, would be a challenge, least of all because he had to find the guts to actually try it.

"Why don't you take your shirt off?" Brian asked, watching as Lena lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes looked distant. The drug had worked. Brian smirked again, though he managed to turn it into a smile. "You seem flustered," he told her.

Come to think of it, she did feel pretty warm. "That's a good idea," she told him, her eyes a little lidded. She could feel herself slurring. Had she gotten drunk from just the one drink? Surely not. Whenever she and Emily went out, she could knock back at least six or seven before she started slurring her words.

Hooking her fingers into the hem of her shirt, she pulled it up and off. Beneath it, she was wearing only a sports bra — she often chose to wear them instead of regular bras. They felt more comfortable. At the thought of having her nipples exposed to the oh-so pleasure cool air, though, her bra came off, too. Brian could hardly believe his luck. The guy who had sold him the pills hadn't been joking. His erection thumping in his pants, Brian watched as Lena reached her fingers up to play with her own nipples, apparently having forgotten about his presence.

Brian cleared his throat, and Lena looked up towards him again, not stopping the pinching of her own nipples. The boy moved to his feet, pulled his pants down just far enough to expose his cock, and then placed it before her. He looked down at her with a slightly flushed face. If this worked, he'd have to pay the guy who supplied him a little extra. "Why don't you suck my cock?"

Suck his cock? Why would she do that? She didn't like guys — she didn't like cocks, at least for the most part. Not to mention, Brian was way too young for her. Was he even old enough to have sex. Yes, she hated cocks, and yet... her hand laid itself upon his hard rod, tentatively squeezing to see what the reaction was — not Brian's, the cocks. In return, it oozed a single drop of precum. After rolling down the head, the pre sat at the point that joined the tip to the rest of his length, and hung there. Lena was sure she was a lesbian, but there was something about that sight that set her off.

As she took the cock into her mouth without a moment's hesitation, her tongue running gently over the underside, she tried to figure out exactly why it was that she suddenly didn't have a problem sucking off a guy — a kid, no less. His hand came to rest against the back of her head, and she was instantly reminded of the pleasure she felt whenever she touched anything. How was it possible for her scalp to feel pleasure, anyway? Even her lips, as they slid bit by bit further down the length of his fat, underage cock, carried with them a sense of pleasure that she'd never felt before.

Her other hand slid down between her legs as she reached the base of Brian's cock. It must have been at least six or even inches, which was huge for his age. She began to shamelessly masturbate, moaning against the cock in her mouth. Why did it taste so good? Her nose pressed against what little pubic hair he had, she felt his precum rolling against the back of her throat. She pulled back to taste it, flicking her tongue lewdly against the gently pulsating cockhead. His precum tasted salty, and it carried the same masculinity that his scent did. Ordinarily, it would have disgusted her, but for some reason now she couldn't get enough of it.

Wrapping her other hand around the base of his cock, she lifted the hefty-feeling length up a couple of inches. After pressing a kiss to the tip, she began to take long licks up and down the length of his cock, getting him well and truly coated in her saliva. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but it was clear from the passion and love she put into her long licks that she was enjoying herself. Little did he knew that she had grown an affection for the way that he tasted, and in her long licking session, she was trying to stain her tongue with the taste of his cock — a heavy, masculine musk. She only stopped when she was sure that there was nothing left to taste.

Given that his cock had no musk left to offer her, she moved lower. He parted his legs for her as she pulled his pants further down, her hand reaching inside to grasp his balls. Her hand having moved, his pulsating length merely laid against her forehead as she moved herself down, pressing her nose against the top of his sac as she inhaled deeply. It was so much richer down here. Immediately, her lungs filled with his scent, but she needed more. While her nose remained buried in the depths of his sac, her tongue slid free from her mouth to run across the sweaty skin. The taste of salt hit her immediately. It, like the scent, was so much stronger down here.

She ran her tongue down his balls and then around them, before pausing at the bottom. Letting them dangle, she opened her mouth and then tapped his leg, prompting him to dropo them inside. Once he had, she wrapped her lips tightly around them and sucked hard, her tongue working to massage the musky orbs as they sat within her mouth. Brian outright moaned, his hand tugging at her hair.

Just as before, she didn't pull back until she was sure that she'd gotten everything that he had to offer — she put effort into making sure that was the case. She probed her tongue into each of his sweatiest places, all while her nose continued to snort and sniff at the top of his balls.

When she pulled back, she was out of breath. She reached a hand up to wrap around his cock again. "...fuck. I can't get enough of that taste. It's so... dirty. So disgusting. I need more of it," she told him.

Arousal thumped within Brian's chest, and a depraved thought came to mind. "I've got something else for you... something real disgusting..." he told her, without elaborating.

Lucky for him, she didn't ask, merely looking at him with curious, dilated eyes. When his hand took a hold of his cock, she instinctively opened her mouth, expecting him to push it inside, but she was instead met with a spritz of hot, golden liquid. Sure enough, it tasted horrible, carrying a heavy bitter taste that was far worse than his ball-sweat or cock-musk. It filled her mouth quickly, and instinctively she swallowed — the warmth of it running against the back of her throat and down into her stomach proved pleasurable enough to ensure that she would swallow every following mouthful, no matter how bad it tasted.

And Brian's piss certainly put that to the test, its bitter overtones making way for salty ones as Lena got more and more used to the taste. It was only as she dumped her third consecutive mouthful of dirty piss down her gullet that she realised how depraved she was being... but she couldn't stop. When the well ran dry, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cockhead; she hadn't spilled a drop. She suckled hard, slurping the last of his urine from the tip, before taking him back into her mouth.

For the next couple of minutes, she gagged herself on his cock while fondling his balls, all while moaning lewdly. Anybody who had seen her would not have believed for one second that she was a lesbian. As she held his balls in her palm, her thumb ran over them. She alternated between holding herself at the base of his cock and roughly dragging herself back and forth across the length. When Brian's second hand slid into her hair, she knew that he was close. She could feel the sensitivity fading. His hands against her head no longer made her shiver, and the taste of piss against the back of her throat wasn't as nice as it had been moments ago.

By the time she tried to pull back, her disgust for cock having returned to her, it was already too late. Brian's hands against the back of her head held her in place, and he pumped her mouth fill of warm, sticky and salty cum as his cock throbbed against her tongue. She couldn't believe it. Fuck, she wanted to vomit. Tears came to her eyes as she struggled within his grasp, but in his orgasmic state he had no intentions of letting her go.

Thanks to a mixture of being unable to pull away and not wanting to breathe through her nose — whenever she inhaled, she could smell his cock — she almost choked on his length. In the process, she swallowed his load. It ran against the back of her throat just as his piss had. That was enough for her to break herself free, collapsing back against the couch with a pained expression.

"That was..." Brian began, in a dazed state. Lena gave him a swift push and then slipped out from in front of him, running out of his living room and then his house without saying a word to him. As his door slammed, Brian couldn't help but grin. He pulled up his pants and zipped up his fly, and then headed up to his room to reflect on his victory.


End file.
